The present invention relates to a device for discharging raw materialxe2x80xa2fuel to be used for various machines operating by discharging liquid raw material or fuel or various machines treating the above liquid by discharging liquid raw material or fuel.
With improvement of the remarkable degree of integration beyond expectation in the field of semiconductor, it is the present conditions that needs of provision of the various materials required for production of semiconductor having high degree of integration or needs in a market for the devices capable of discharging liquid as minute particles in various kinds of material processing such as various chemical reactions, drying, mixing, coating, and combustion, and the like which are the processing means required to cope with the spread of the application fields of semiconductors is rising still more. For example, an ink-jet device employed in a press essential for the office electronic machinery that is a liquid discharge device used most frequently is disclosed in JP-A-6-40030.
However, as discussed above a demand with respect to a device to discharge fuel as minute particles shows the spread that exceeds expectation, and there is not in the state that an ink-jet device can be employed for such a use as it is since there are peculiar requirements, depending upon its way of use. In particular, in fields such as industrial machinery and durable consumer goods, the use conditions are different; and in some use conditions, an air bubble formed by mechanical vibrations generated in response to use environment enters into a pressure application room, and even if pressure application to a pressure application room is tried, the entered air bubble transforms and shrinks to absorb a part of or all the applied pressure, and a situation that discharge of the aimed liquid is not performed as intended often occurs. Thus, a problem that a desired effect is not exhibited is caused.
The present invention provides a liquid discharge device (raw material/fuel discharge device) having the structure that can prevent an air bubble from entering into a liquid discharge device so as not to cause such liquid discharge defectiveness or inability due to an air bubble entered from a nozzle.
The present inventors studied in various ways in view of such present conditions as the above, and as a result found that an air bubble generated by mechanical vibrations can be effectively prevented from entering into a pressure application room by using a nozzle having an aspect ratio (L/d) of 5 or more to prevent an air bubble generated by mechanical vibrations or the like from entering into a pressure application room (1), and the present invention was completed.
According to the present invention, there is provided a device for discharging raw materialxe2x80xa2fuel comprising: a pressurizing means to discharge liquid, a pressure application room (1) to discharge liquid, and a liquid discharge nozzle (2) provided under the pressure application room; wherein said nozzle has an aspect ratio (L/d) of 5 or more.